


绅士与海盗

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>落魄贵族洛基劳菲森在一个雪夜遇上了一位不速之客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	绅士与海盗

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇没有啥内容的猩红山峰crossover，恩熙十七，屁大不留屁，不喜误入。

不少人对那年海上的那艘船依然津津乐道。

那艘令人闻风丧胆的海盗船有三四百英尺长，形状像是纺锤，帆板上闪烁着幽幽的磷光。加尔各答汽船公司的总督号在澳大利亚东海岸边五六英里的地方遇见了这艘船。它漂浮在海上无人能认清的暗礁之中，随着清晨的雾气消失不见。

二十天后，皇家邮船在大西洋海面上遭遇了这艘海盗船。没有人能说清具体的战斗情况是怎样的，随着一阵阵的警报，碎裂的木片突然布满了邮船的甲板，浓烈的硝烟阻挡了船长的视线。不出两个多小时，大多数船员被投掷到了海上，幸而洋流温暖，人员损失不算惨重，然而一整船送去新大陆的物质消失在了海上，其中也包括洛基劳菲森爵士为试图迎娶第三任劳菲森夫人下的聘礼：好几箱上好的印度棉和中国绸缎，以及一些路易时代的银器，当然最让他心疼的还是他们家祖传的一枚红宝石戒指，放在古旧的黑色天鹅绒盒子里面，上面有个铜质的搭扣，是祖上在黑海旅行的时候买来的，他本想用这枚回收利用了不少次的戒指再次虏获某位家财雄厚美国小姐的芳心。

不列颠学术联合会登报恳请人们不要听信谣言，海盗的时代已经过去了，世上也不存在什么莫比迪克。

 

 

洛基劳菲森爵士将这份报纸丢入了壁炉。

洛基劳菲森是个年轻的鳏夫，他所居住的宅邸叫艾伦戴尔庄园，和附近的小镇有至少五六十英里的距离，坐落在一座陡峭的山坡上，中间隔着一大片收成欠佳的农田。这里的土地因为盐分累积，酸度太过高而微微发红。

劳菲森家早已中落，最近几代以来都靠着跟因工业而大发其财的平民家族通婚勉强维持生计，因为缺乏子嗣，到了洛基劳菲森出生的时候，已经没有哪个壁炉能够温暖那个曾经庄严堂皇的大堂，三层楼宇的天花板上有个巨大的破洞，确保屋内和屋外的天气时刻保持一致，加上连年多雨，木质的地板被腐蚀得发软发黑，已经无法支撑一些沉重的家具。上个月爵士的一架奥地利制造的钢琴直接从大堂的木地板掉进了地窖，劳菲森先生风雅的爱好又少了一桩。

每两个星期，小镇的一个农夫老约翰会按时给庄园送去物资，在下聘礼之前，那个小马车上仍然时常会有一些特别的甜菜，几块可以用来烹制炖菜的牛肉。而最近几个月以来，那些小木箱里只剩下了一些苹果和莴苣，以及几小罐从伦敦送来的黑莓果酱。

 

 

因而在那个大雪纷飞的周四，一辆歪歪扭扭的马车出现在庄园门口的时候，劳菲森爵士还是有些惊讶的。

马车上跳下来的男人帽檐底下露出金色的长发，被他粗略地用一块深红色的布条扎在脑后，他穿着一件白色的、甚是不体面的衬衫，露出胸前一小块被晒得黝黑的皮肤。他的蓝色眼睛中有些类似野蛮的真诚，此刻正扫视着面前这栋颇为阴森的建筑，一边将庄园的铁门敲得砰砰作响。

来开门的当然是在镇上大名鼎鼎的劳菲森爵士，风传他命犯天煞孤星，之前在欧洲娶了两个貌美如花的老婆都在风寒中香消玉殒。这位年轻的鳏夫举着烛台来回打量着面前这位陌生的不速之客，“您并不是老约翰。”

“日安爵士，”不是老约翰的年轻人碰碰自己的帽檐，那顶帽子倒是上好的呢子制成的，虽然被雪水打湿，看起来着实价格不菲，劳菲森爵士眯了眯眼睛，“我是他的侄子，他有事出镇，请我代替他给您送新鲜的蔬菜和土豆。您看，大雪封了下山的路，我能否冒昧恳请您让我在府上避避风雪？”

洛基劳菲森这人极为细心，他一边思索着对方那口半正式英文当中的异国情调从何而来，一边抱着怀疑的态度将铁门拉开一些，一股北风卷着雪片喷进了艾伦戴尔庄园的大堂，天花板上的洞呼啦啦一声，饶是爵士动作优雅，也堪堪躲过了这迎头而来的积水，“原谅我礼数不周，”劳菲森先生略显窘迫地说，“老约翰也算是我的老友，我应该更热诚地欢迎他的亲戚，然而如您所见，庄园里面的天气也并不如人意。”

那个年轻人倒是熟门熟路、毫不怕生，他迈开步子走进大堂，避开了几处腐烂的木质地板，走到了壁炉旁边，“爵士，请您千万不要过虑，我只是想暖暖我被雪打湿的靴子。”他自说自话地坐在了那个丝绒扶手椅上，将两只脚架在了火炉边的脚垫上，四处打量着，从墙上挂着的一些肖像到天花板上的那个大洞，“恕我直言爵士，您的屋子需要大量的修缮。”

“我一个人独居在这里，一切生活都尽可能简单，倒也足够了。”劳菲森爵士略带一些防备地说，“冒昧请教一下，您的尊姓大名？”

“您可以叫我布雷克。”布雷克把两只巨大的靴子转动了一下，确保火焰的热度能烘干他的鞋舌，“我无心冒犯您，这是一座壮观的建筑，我想这里恐怕不是一向如此冷清。”

 

 

洛基劳菲森的绿眼睛松了松，他被对方提起了一些谈话的兴趣。

当然，他听说过艾伦戴尔庄园曾经是此处海港小镇的地标，因为坐落在山坡上，不少路过的远航船只都能眺望到它。尤其是夏季少雾的夜晚，音乐声会远远传去海上，在庄园的花园里面，男男女女如同飞蝇一般嗡嗡细语，意大利制造的红酒杯反射着繁星的光芒。餐桌上摆满了各色冷盘，从火腿到火鸡，各种杜松子酒放在铜杆酒吧旁边。珠光宝气的年轻人们舞蹈着，烛台上跳跃着温暖的火焰。

愚蠢的挥霍，劳菲森爵士狠狠地想，到他出生的时候，家里已经一个仆从都不剩，他和他那位早逝的母亲得拿着鸡毛掸子清理每一个花样复杂的烛台和壁橱。等她去世以后，十几岁的他不能支撑繁重的家事，早早辞退了钢琴和拉丁文教师，也懒得再练习华尔兹。他开始了漫漫的求婚之旅，靠着他曾经显赫的名号、干净漂亮的皮囊和能时时刻刻背诵伊利亚特的三寸不烂之舌。

即便是他那两个倒霉前妻的嫁妆也没能给这里带来新的生机。

 

 

他那两个倒霉的前妻，劳菲森爵士突然打住了念头，将注意力转回到面前的男人身上。在火光当中，对方可堪英俊的面容阴晴不定，让他猜不透这位布雷克的想法。

“您看，”洛基局促而神经质地笑了一声，“我都没给您准备好茶水。”他快步走向壁橱，背向布雷克，从茶柜里面抽出那个印花的瓷质嗅瓶，轻轻在茶盏的边缘点了点，“您一定冷极了。”

布雷克接过茶碟，随意地放在了木质的矮桌上，耸耸肩膀咧嘴笑着说，“请不要担心我的健康，我曾经当过水手，受过更大的罪。”

“水手？”爵士打量着对方，这话倒不像是捏造出来的，布雷克先生身材高大健壮，他露出的手臂和脖子都有明显晒伤的痕迹，像是时常在海上工作的人。不过普通水手必然买不起他脚上那双麂皮的长靴，以及他从头上摘下来的那顶呢帽。

“是的，我十几岁的时候曾经在林肯号上打工，我们的船只在大西洋被鲸鱼撞上过，我在黑暗的海里游了整整五个小时，说真的，那可比这场风雪可怕太多了。”

“我听说过那件事，”劳菲森爵士啜着自己的茶杯，“报纸上登过那件不幸的事故，我听说大多数船员都没有能够生还。您是如何获救的？”

布雷克先生笑了笑，“我也以为自己会死在海上，但是命运给了我其他的安排。”

洛基又一次眯起眼睛，“老约翰是个善人，他收留你在镇上帮衬铁匠的生意。”

“没错，”布雷克先生答道，“多亏了他的帮助。”

 

 

这下对方的来意几乎水落石出了，洛基想，这也不奇怪，那两个女人都来自显赫富有的家庭，她们死亡得突然，他预想过会有这么一天，“时间不早了，你应当早些休息。让我带您去客房。”

“布雷克先生”显然还没有晒干他的靴子，他站起身的时候有些不甘愿的表情。

洛基劳菲森抓着烛台在前面引路，这可真是不幸，虽然对方全身都透露着可疑，然而他却巴望着布雷克真是老约翰的侄子，一来这样对他来说更为省事，二来饶是对外貌颇为挑剔的他也不得不承认对方样貌过人，眼睛当中有些摄人心魄的特质。

他们两个穿过了劳菲森家高高的哥特图书室，墙壁上镶嵌着雕花楠木，不少书背上印着老式的字体，看起来花俏而神秘，在火光的影子当中，劳菲森推开了客房的门，映入眼帘的是一张窄小的四柱双人床，挂着花色的帷幔，床上摆着尺寸不一的枕头。

“这是个婚房。”布雷克先生极为突然地说，让劳菲森爵士打了个颤，“抱歉，这只是我的猜测，我听说过您的亡妻…”

“希望您不介意。”洛基举起蜡烛点燃了墙上的烛台，让金黄色的火光照亮了这个窄小的房间。

“我并不介意，”布雷克先生体谅般地说，“我只是以为一般婚房的床铺尺寸会更大一些。”

这句不经意的粗俗话又引得劳菲森爵士一惊，他勉强平静地回答，“布雷克先生，如您所见，床铺的尺寸实在不是鄙宅最需要改善的东西。”

对方笑了笑，似乎接受了他的回答，“晚安，劳菲森爵士。”

“晚安。”

 

 

洛基轻声走回他自己的卧室，就在客房的隔壁，除却木板因为热胀冷缩发出的喘息声和墙上钟表指针的走动，整个老宅安静得几乎可谓死气沉沉。这样阴沉的寂静是洛基所熟悉的，他心里依然有些骇怕，毕竟他并不是个完全冷酷无情的人，他自认为自己依然富有人性、并且不乏同情心。然而这座突然老宅像是一个生命体一样，发出一阵阵迫切的私语，告诫他需要解决眼下这个过于好奇的访客。

他究竟是谁派来的，是不是那个意大利女人的父亲？

布雷克先生可真是漏洞百出，竟然没有查明老约翰的身份就敢于冒充他的侄子。

无论如何，他必须铲除这个威胁。

洛基劳菲森打开自己的木质抽屉，在那里，他藏着一把磨得相当锐利的剔骨刀，刀锋闪闪发光，还没有真的见过血。毕竟那些女人都太过于信任他，他也更乐得喂她们一些味道甜美的茶叶。难怪傲慢和贪欲都能被称作是七宗罪过，回忆在他面前飞快闪现，简单的婚礼和葬礼，老宅里面仿佛传来的闹鬼般的笑声。

他耐心等待着，像是俄狄浦斯等待狮身人面像向他提出谜题。

当钟声敲响的时候，他终于用火柴点燃了矮桌上的微小烛台，他的房门轻轻的吱呀一响，在门外，房屋顶端终于不再下雪，冷峻的月光穿过层层叠叠的幕布和栅栏，在印花的壁纸上投下斑驳的阴影来。

在谋财害命方面经验丰富的洛基劳菲森捏住了挂在睡袍上的金属钥匙，用手指摩挲出他所需要的那一枚，轻轻插入匙孔。门轻声打开，劳菲森爵士捏紧了他那把不体面的凶器，吹熄了眼前的蜡烛，让格纹窗外的光照亮面前的四柱床，然而床上并没有他想象中睡得酣熟的布雷克先生。

洛基吞吞口水，喉咙发出了一阵轻响，他镇定了一下心情，握紧手中的武器，蹑手蹑脚地沿着墙根行走着。

一片乌云恐怕刚好遮住了月亮，在风吹散它的时刻，他看到了黑暗中的一双眼睛，闪亮得几乎不像是人类的双眸，带着金属般蓝色的光泽。他吓了一跳，将刀锋向对方捅去，与此同时，布雷克先生一跃而起，一块巨大的阴影瞬间盖住了他面前的光线。

对方充满力量的胳膊卡住了他的脖子，他的脸撞上了那扇虚掩着的木门，发出了巨大的声响，握着刀子的右臂被反折过来，疼得让他以为自己已经脱臼，刀子应声落地，被对方踢开。

他太小看了“布雷克先生”，对方训练有素、井井有条，他扭动着身体愤怒地想摆脱对方的钳制，“您就是那么感谢给您提供避难所的人的吗？”

“亲爱的劳菲森爵士，”在暗处，他看不见布雷克先生的表情，但是对方的语调意外的和善，一点不像是蓄意谋杀受害者该有的样子，“放下您手上的那把刀吧，那恐怕也不是妥善的待客之道。”

“你想要什么？”洛基的语气不免严厉起来，像是被踩着尾巴的猫，他从没受过这样的钳制，对方这优雅欠奉的动作和言语中市侩的冒犯让他火冒三丈，自然也让他自己忘了使用温婉的语气，“你大可不必拐弯抹角，如果要将我交给警局…”

“你以为我是警察？”对方的语气中有些惊讶，他松了松手臂，让洛基转过身来，毫不设防地背对着他，用火柴点亮了墙上的灯。

“怎么，你不是来调查我那两位亡妻的？”洛基咳嗽了两声，才注意到眼前的“布雷克先生”赤裸着上身，露出晒得颇为均匀的肌肉，他的小腹上有个设计简单的纹身，一枚船锚边躺着一只骷髅，而更为注目的则是他胸口细链条上的挂坠。

“怎么？你认出来这是什么了？”“布雷克先生”用食指和拇指攥起那枚红宝石戒指。

 

洛基把他的眼睛瞪得老大。

报纸上那些字词似乎跃然眼前。

“那艘臭名昭彰的海盗船，像常常出役于阿留申群岛的久阑马克岛和翁居里克岛的鲸鱼那样巨大。皇家邮船由于风力的助航和四百匹马力的推动，速度达到每小时十三海里，在这样的状况下，他们的右舷仍然被对方的火力轰碎。不出几分钟，那些缺乏教养的海盗就布满甲板，抢夺着宝贵的物资。一箱箱的珠宝首饰、绫罗锦缎都被这些无耻的罪犯掠夺一空。”

“你是个维京人。”他最后说，“你究竟是谁。”

“我非常欣赏你的聪明睿智。”男人笑了笑，“我叫索尔奥丁森，您的一位仰慕者。”

洛基歇斯底里地笑了两声，“那可真是不幸，恐怕你也看出来了，你手上捏着的那枚戒指正是鄙宅最后一件稀世珠宝。”

“您原本是想用它当做聘礼的不是吗？”索尔奥丁森将那枚戒指放在眼前打量着，“我读了您写给未婚妻的信，您可是给她了不少浪漫的遐想。她应当感谢我，若不是我，恐怕这会她也得躺进你家的地窖了吧？”

“无耻的诽谤。”洛基冷漠地回斥，他用眼角扫视着剔骨刀掉落的位置。

“我不像您那些美貌的女人们，”索尔奥丁森逼近他，眼睛中闪烁着危险的光芒，“你瞧，我可熟悉您茶杯上那苦杏仁的味道，甜美而剧毒，倒是很像你。”

“我对你来说没有任何利用价值。”洛基冷漠地说，“真是枉费你不远千里特别来造访，可惜我已经穷得揭不开锅了。”

“我得承认这是个意外，”索尔奥丁森叹了口气，“这枚戒指的成色和您的字迹让我错误地以为艾伦戴尔庄园有我所需要的东西。”

“你晚来了三十年。”洛基忍不住讥嘲的语气。

“但是你也是个意外。我可以理解那些愚蠢的女人们为什么会前赴后继地来你这个破宅子送死。”金发男人轻声说，“你很有趣，从某种意义上说，你和我很像。”

洛基咬紧嘴唇，交叉起双臂，“你在引诱我？”

“如果是，那我成功了吗？”索尔奥丁森故意一脸严肃地问。

“你是个疯子，”洛基微微恼怒地说，“你没有任何立场…”

“亲爱的爵士，我有许多立场。比如您面前这张小得过分的婚床和这床头柜上铺着的薄灰，您并不跟她们中任何一个同床共枕不是吗？”索尔奥丁森狂妄地说着，他的样貌当中倒是真的出现了些海盗的影子来了，骄傲放纵且略微野蛮，“你看，现在你终于到了你的婚房，你只要脱个干净，让我看看你那件漂亮睡袍下面…”

“哦，住口。”洛基劳菲森那对贵族的耳朵受不了对方的淫言秽语，“我应该杀了你。”

“嘿，这可不符合你的个性，要知道，我有的是钱，杀了我，你一点都拿不到。”索尔奥丁森的手指握住了爵士喉咙上的脉搏，他的嘴唇突然贴紧了洛基的锁骨，他说话时候的热气喷在了他的耳廓上，引得他颤抖起来，“你不说话了？怎么了？哪只淘气的猫捉住了你的舌头？”

 

洛基劳菲森很想从嘴里挤出咒骂的句子，但是他不可否认对方将他看得透彻，像是生物学家看着一只被制成标本的蛾。他侧过脸，直视着对方的蓝色眼睛，用手指抓住对方的金色头发，用力得让它们从那根红色布条中散落出来，掉在了对方肌肉匀称的胸膛上，他将嘴唇靠近对方的嘴唇，“哪只猫捉住了你的舌头？”

他把舌尖送进了对方的口腔，缠绕住那条温软灵活的肉。索尔奥丁森的味道像是海盐，毫不意外，他轻轻舔舐着对方，这回轮到海盗说不出半个字来。

索尔奥丁森从喉咙里面发出一声低吼，他的双臂似乎不费吹灰之力地夹住了洛基的腰杆，将他投掷到了那张四柱床上，他像是捕食的野兽一样，用双腿钳制住了洛基的上半身，脸上带着一个胜利者的微笑。洛基再次想咒骂他，却任由对方轻车熟路地解开了他胸前的睡袍，很快的，他那件丝绸的睡衣掉在了地板上。他不甘示弱地向索尔的裤子伸出手去，想解开那些皮质的带子，对方却将他的手固定在枕头上。

“你不认为，自己有些太过于独断专行了吗？”洛基喘着气说，他的脸因为欲望而涨红，被索尔的手掌按在柔软的枕头之间。

他承认自己的主动毫无理由，也许是他想要借此封住对方的嘴，又或者多年和那些女人们的周折让他变得过于焦躁，他的头脑发胀，血一个劲往下-身涌去。

“你知道，我是个海盗，我当然一向是独断专行的。”索尔让身子前倾，他的手放在了洛基脸的两侧，“你在半夜特意造访我的卧室，我怎么能不好好报答你呢？”

洛基又轻轻吞咽了一下，他的眼睛盯着对方的脸，用手指感受对方宽阔的肩膀，那里每一条匀称的肌肉都来自于他的烧杀抢掠，他想象着索尔所说的那场事故，在月光照亮的黑暗海面，碎银般的浪花之间，索尔游动着。

索尔奥丁森的嘴唇突然捉住了他的心跳，他的乳-头被对方的牙齿咬住碾动，让他忍不住全身颤抖起来，索尔的手指顺着他手臂内侧滑动到了他的手腕，他们的手指交缠起来，固定在了枕头上。

他用仍然穿着裤子的膝盖挤开了洛基的大腿，这位爵士头昏脑涨地用双腿围住了对方的腰杆。索尔移动着自己的胯骨，让他们的身体互相摩擦，他能感受到对方发硬的阴-茎。洛基咬住嘴唇，感受对方嘴唇在自己脖子上留下的烙印，一路沿着胸骨到他的小腹，他脸上不干净的胡渣刺得洛基发痒，让他忍不住扭动身体。

索尔奥丁森解开了他的亵裤，不紧不慢地用充满茧子的手围绕着他的欲-望，“真可惜。”

“什么？”洛基心不在焉地问，他扬起下颚，用手指拨开了掉在脸颊上的黑色碎发。

“你像是个只活在自己王国的王子，没有人来朝拜你。”

“哦，你还是个诗人。”洛基刻薄地说，句子还没说完，语调就开始颤抖，索尔轻柔地抚摸着他的欲-望，他勃起的阴-茎隔着布料顶着他的大腿，接着他终于吻住了他的欲-望，让他只剩下了呻吟，索尔的舌头在他的前端打转，洛基不由自主地弓起了腰，用双腿环绕住了对方的头。

他找不到词汇，只是随着对方的动作摆动着胯骨，索尔的一只手托着他的背，另一只则探向了他的身体，一根手指钻进了洛基的身体，模仿着性-交的动作抽插着。他的舌头上下围绕着洛基的阴-茎，让他倒抽起冷气来。

“你打算…杀了我吗？”洛基轻声问，他努力睁着眼睛，感受着对方舌头在自己欲-望上的盘桓，他像是一匹丝绸，在他的动作下抽了丝，接着散成了一片。

索尔轻轻抬起头咬了咬他的胯骨，“我没有这个计划，只要你不打算从床底翻出那把剔骨刀来。”

他又塞进去了一根手指，疼痛和酥麻的快感一齐涌上了爵士的脑子，对方的手指上有茧，而他的身体正在描绘着那些凹凸不平茧子的形状。

“你不怕我会杀人…？”洛基断断续续地威胁对方。

“为了生存，所有人都会杀人。”索尔轻声说。

洛基突然失去了耐心，他直起上身，用一只手抓住了对方的金色长发，另一只手隔着布料握住了对方的欲-望，索尔猝不及防，身体抖动了一下。他不喜欢对方游刃有余的样子，他需要他失去节奏。他抓住对方的肩膀，用全身的力气将他们翻转过来，这下是索尔被压在了这床上。

他伸出双腿夹住了对方的腰，眼睛紧紧盯着索尔奥丁森上下滚动的喉结，一边如愿以偿地解开了对方的裤腰，那位令皇家海军坐立不安的海盗，自称是雷神的维京人，害他婚事告吹的罪魁祸首，当然他的阴-茎硬挺而尺寸雄伟。洛基眨眨眼，移动着自己的身体，让对方的前端微微滑过他的入口，逗弄着对方。索尔奥丁森发出了一阵阵嘶声，他用几乎可以留下淤血的力量握住了洛基的腰，缓慢地将自己向上送进了他火热的身体。

他们两个因为快感而发出了叹息声，洛基紧紧握住了床头的柱子，一只手撑在海盗的胸口，索尔用手抬起了他的一条大腿，将自己送得更深一些，他曲起身体，以粗糙的力量撞击着他，丝毫不给他喘息的机会。洛基主动地扭动腰，配合对方的抽-插，时不时，他最深的欲望被触及，让他皮肤起了一层层的鸡皮疙瘩。他们两个像是在角力，像是在厮杀。

原本有些过冷的房间因为他们的体温而突然热得惊人，空气当中散发着情-欲的味道，冷峻的月光照亮了他们被汗水濡湿的纠缠肉-体。洛基继续摇动着身体，享受对方因为偶然更深入的穿刺而发出的低吼。他的身体被贯穿，完整地展开在对方的面前，他时不时收紧臀-部，让对方屡屡几乎缴械投降，他自己的阴-茎早已勃起到发疼，前-液粘稠得滴落在他们交-媾的肉体之间。

“你真美，你真的很美，洛基…”索尔奥丁森破天荒地叫了他的名字。

“住口…”爵士快速地摆动着自己的身体，他的高潮在逼近，顾不上别的事情。他像是个深陷泥沼的愚人，等不到别人的救赎，只能靠着本能挣扎，在情-欲中越陷越深。他臀-间的那根罪魁祸首反复碾磨他的欲-望，他的手指紧紧捏住床柱，口中吐出了一阵阵意义不明的呜咽。

在欲-望的顶峰，他终于失去了主导的力量，海盗继续在他抽搐的身体中冲撞着，将他翻过来压在床间，从后面进入，让他彻底失去了任何的气力，直到那火热的浊-液喷洒在了他的体内，他渐渐躺平在床上，调整着自己的呼吸。

 

 

“你应该跟我走。”索尔奥丁森用比往常更沙哑一些的声音在他耳边说，“从度西岛直至拉查列岛，你会喜欢那些珊瑚礁，他们正在逐渐联系起来，形成新的大陆。那里有丰饶的草木，茂密的丛林，还有些不知名的鸟类。你不可能一辈子将自己锁在这座老宅里面。”

“这是我的家。”洛基劳菲森心不在焉地回答，“再说，我能去哪里？”

“你知道，我的船上有一架新的钢琴，比你地窖里面砸烂的那架好上不少。”

“我不确定我是否喜欢你说话中挖苦的语气。”爵士回头看着海盗。

“我的船上还有鳍鱼、鲤鱼，味道鲜美，比你每周要的那些莴苣要富有营养。”

“啊…住口，你究竟对老约翰做了什么？”

金色头发的海盗狂妄地笑了笑。

 

 

当然在两周后，老约翰驾着马车来艾伦戴尔庄园时，他可对面前的景象不太满意。艾伦戴尔庄园也许是被前阵子的雷暴击中，恐怕起了一场大火，面前的残垣断壁在红色的土地上显得触目惊心。

“看来劳菲森爵士不会为这袋土豆付账了。”老约翰喃喃自语，一边赶着马车下了那座阴森可怖的山崖。

 

 

fin.


End file.
